Ackerron Midor'Althalin
History Ackerron's history is one that his hidden behind shadows and mystery. In fact his entire family was one that was completely unnoticed until a few years ago. His house absorbed the house of Leth'more, a minor noble house. This brought attention to them, and what they did. However, no one was able to pin many of the crimes that was committed by the Midor'Althalin. This brought some respect while Ackerron attended the Sin'dorei court. Ackerron married the Leth'more heir, earning him gossip as he kept up his bachelor life for a few years before eventually resigned himself to love his wife. However, the man kept up his work, soon building the largest information network on Azerorth. Midor's soon popped up all over, Quel'dorei, Sin'dorei, and even other races ready to help build the information network. It's said that Ackerron's family has had their hands tied in with Black Dragons every now and then, bringing poisons to their market which it's like had never been seen before. However, at the end of all of this nothing exceptional could be said about the man other than what had happened in recent years. Description Ackerron Midor'Althalin is a tall and slender man. Not to say he's a scrawny man, by no means was that a correct statement. His body was toned to the height of physical perfection. A man of his activities must remain so. His arm bulge with muscle but not in overabundance such as a warrior. His chest solid, and firm as if he was a creature of habit that worked out constantly. No evidence would support this though as he was always seen lazing about. He had no identifying marks, such as tattoos or scars, except for one small tattoo behind his ear. This would be the sigil of the Midor'Athalin line, a mark of a sparrow. Why this would be, no one could tell you. His House employed many, so if you are looking for work, and your order did not pay enough feel free to approach him about such jobs. His facial structure matched that of many Sin'dorei, a sculpted chin, and high cheek bones. A tuft of hair in a little goatee that he made sure was the only hair on his face besides the elven eyebrows. The eyebrows were long, and not a hair would go against the grain as if he spent most of his morning looking presentable before he stepped out into the public eye. His hair was long, and black, stylish and gave a soft shine in the sunlight of the enchanted woods of Eversong. It laid behind him and across his shoulders. His hair would seem to give way to his straight posture and large shoulders. The man stood on the balls of his feet as if he were to take off running at any moment. His toned legs also gave note to this. At his belt was a dagger, and blade. They seemed simple, and of little note. Though they were sharp and of elven make, they were bland. This man continued to seem bland, and unnoticeable. Though his attitude and ego did seem very big, perhaps this kept people at a distance, surely a noble man would -never- dirty his hands in such a way. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Midor'Althalin Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Spies